Lillie Nijiiro
''"I'm not weak. I'm always ready to fight and try again!" '' |name = Lillie |katakana = 虹色 リリーエ |romaji = Nijiiro Lillie |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = September 22 |blood = A |Height = 4"11 |hair color = Pink (Inside PriPara) Black (Outside PriPara) |eye color = Blue (Inside PriPara) Brown (Outside PriPara) |family = |home = Parajuku, Japan. |occupation = College Student, Idol |song sang = Melancholic |brand = Sunny Ribbon |type = Prism Type |seiyuu = Maaya Uchida |singer = Maaya Uchida |manager = Ninfia |imagecolor = and }} - Lillie Nijiiro Lillie Nijiiro is a student at Tokyo University and an 8th grader at PriPara Idol Academy. She is a Prism Type Idol who prefers the brand "Sunny Ribbon" She is User: Lillie Nijiiro's first and main character. Appearance Outside PriPara, Lillie has black hair tied up in half pigtails. She has brown eyes and wears glasses, even though her eyesight is perfect. In PriPara her hair becomes neon pink, and longer. Her pigtails become buns and also become pink and streaks of blue are in them. She also loses her glasses and becomes taller and gains electric blue eyes. In Nijiiro Yattemita, she can turn her appearance. The appearance involves her pigtails shorter with curls, and blue ombré. Personality Lillie is the kind of person that enjoys anything linked to smarts. From reading, to studying, to even doing exams. She says its her form of therapy and loves doing all of them. She normally is an upbeat person, who attempts to have a positive attitude towards everything in life. Lillie says she becomes more hyper when anything linked to learning is involved. Lillie also loves nature, as she has her own garden and is the head of the gardening club. She likes climbing trees. History She was born in Kyoto, and she got bullied by students in her kindergarten. She wanted to move after 2nd Grade, and her parents said yes. Her parents then enrolled her in Paprika Private Academy. Relationships Mystery: Lillie's first friend in PriPara. She really cares about him the same way he does to her. He calls her a kohai and sees her as the future of PriPara. She makes him lots of tea. Hanako: Lillie loves Hanako's crepes. They both are quite good friends and seem to get on good terms together. Haruka: She gets along quite well with Haruka. Lillie guesses that Haruka sees her as her kohai. Lillie likes her pancakes. Flower- Flower is one of Lillie's very good friends. She gets along on good terms with her a lot. Sun and Moon- Lillie's good friends. Sun is a big fan of Lillie. Madoka Harune: Her beloved cousin. Nino Nijiiro: Lillie's other cousin. Trivia * Her favorite subject is all the core subjects while her least favourite subject is Physical Education * Her visuals were made by: Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa, Hanako Inoue, and Ginagi Sayonara. * She is not good at gymnastics, big instruments, really long range sniping and cutting fish to make sashimi. ** As of Episode 709, it is revealed she has terrible leadership skills. * Her favourite food is French Onion Soup, * Lillie's most treasured item is a set of chemistry books (for adult researchers) * She travels to France (aka the Miraculous Ladybug place) and gets akumatized into Space Princess. Image Gallery! Camerancollage2017 08 13 133505-0.jpg Stars lillie radiant coord watermark-0.png Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 8.08.06 PM.png Lillie's Birthday Pic.png Lillie-super-yume-cyalume.png Screen Shot 2017-12-31 at 1.13.34 PM.png 1219Transparent.png|Made by Ginagi Sayonara! Cutieeeeeeee~ Lilie Nijiro Cyalume Coord.png Lillie-casual-coord-pritaly.png Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Human Category:Female Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Prism Idol Category:Lillie Nijiiro Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1